There Once Was a Time
by Perhin
Summary: Legolas thinks about his 'life' as a captive. Warnings:Gore and talk of rape


**Author name:** Elgato Gamgins

**Rating:** R

**Category:** Horror

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**Author's Note:** This was the _first _non-parody I wrote. Cool, huh? It was like about two years ago I guess when I wrote this.  
My parodies were pretty popular, and they got removed. BUT! I have a friend who printed all of them off, and they will be avalible on my site in the future.

There once was a time when I was young a didn't have a care in the world. My kind seldom remembers our youth for it is so long ago. Our memories aren't like those of Men, and soon forget times of happiness. I would love to remember just one happy memory now, as I sit in this cold, damp room. I dare not go to sleep. The last time I did I was taken out of my room in slumber and beaten. I woke to a hot blade in my back. I hardly remember it for I was groggy and had been drugged the night before. I tried not to scream, but it is hopeless to try. They want you to scream and they will make you. They always succeed.

I have not bathed in weeks now, months probably. I have no way of telling the time here. I lost count after my first week in Hell. After then I no longer cared to be rescued, just to die. I would rather go to Mandos than to be tortured every day. Every day I have some form of pain performed on me. Beatings, whippings, rape, you name it and it's been done to me. I have wounds and bruises all over my body. Most of them are oozing out and others have healed, but will open again soon.

They have ridden me of clothes and nourishment. Only when they are in a good mood will I ever received something edible. It iss very seldom. Others here laugh and slap me when I'm present. It seems that there is something funny about an Elf captive. I am now starting to believe it. My kind is the first so according to the other races, we should withstand anything. That is a lie. We break easily just as them, it's worse for us. We may have many things but we need others to survive.

We need to see Her rise in the mornings and set in the evenings. We need to heart he birds and see the light of the trees. We need to feel the wind on our faces. Without them we become soulless and lonely. The only thing keeping us alive is a heart and a false hope. When you loose hope, what are you then? Nothing. Nothing but a worthless body upon the stone floor.

Yes, many cling to hope. I hear them screaming and moaning everyday. I see them beaten and whipped just as me everyday. I see them laughed at and ridiculed everyday. It is stupid to live on false hope, even in the beginning. They will eventually take it away from in the end, just like everything else you have. The only thing they can't take away is one's mind, but it goes away on its own. I can barely remember me. I am now a stranger. Memories are very faint. I am even questioning my name. It sounds so strange to me now. When I hear it, it is always in mock. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" they will say and laughed at me as if it was a lie I made up.

I have no window to look through, to see the dark blue sky. There is no light. Even with my keen sight I can only see a few inches away. My sight is blurred with blood, and my eyes are swollen. My hair is in knots and dirty like a commoner. Kneecaps are broken, as well as my feet, so there is no hope of escape. Some of my teeth are missing and the rest look as if I know not of hygiene. I have nubs for most of my fingers and one of my shoulders is dislocated. I wish I would die.

The door to my cell is opened. A huge man appears with a whip. HE smiles as he repeatedly hits me with it. Yes, as I guessed. My wounds on my back and legs open again. This goes on for an hour. He tires of his game and readies to leave. I see the hilt of his sword. "Kill me," I mutter. It's so soft even I had to strain to hear. He turns around and faces me with a cruel smile. "What was that?" he asks. "Kill me….please." He smiles and unsheathes his sword. "That is a luxury few receive, but…I will make an exception…Prince Legolas." I close my eyes, as the sword enters my body. And I am gone…


End file.
